Kiss Your Dei
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are fighting and it doesn't seem like they plan on making up anytime soon. So, Tobi and Olivia take it upon themselves to bring the artisans back together...through song. Rated M: yaoi, steamy lemon, and uke Sasori *the song is short so don't fret but it's funny*


"GROW UP BRAT! YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN CHILD!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME UN! I HATE YOU UN!"

SLAM!

Deidara went running down the hall red-faced from the fight, throwing himself onto Tobi's bed sulking.

Olivia and Tobi were concerned of course; the artisans have been at each other's throats for the past two days…for what reasons they have yet to find out.

"I'll go talk to Sasori." "K, Tobi will get sempai." Kakuzu flipped the page of his book, "Don't interfere you two. Leave them be."

"But Kakuzu…." "No buts, they need to work this out themselves." His lover frowned, "I get where you're coming from but sometimes lover's need a helping hand."

"Do not." Tobi narrowed his eyes at the miser, "Do so, or has Kakuzu forgotten when Olivee left?" The woman scowled at Tobi but his words hit the miser hard.

He had gripped the book so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Do as you please." She hit Tobi's arm when alone in the hallway grumbling, "Why did you bring that up Tobi? You know that's a taboo subject."

Tobi shrugged, "Tobi knows, that why he said it. This matter with sempai and Sasori is very important that we need to help. It no different when Olivee and Kakuzu fought and look what happened."

She rather not remember the incident when she ran away but it still lingered in her thoughts from time to time.

Tobi had a good point though, hopefully this spat between the artisans wasn't that serious.

* * *

*She knocked on the red heads door and was immediately snapped at, "Go away or die!" "Sasori, it's me. Please let me in."

Hearing a small click she opened the door, finding the puppet master working grimly on a new puppet at his work table.

"What do you want Olivia?" She sat on his bed and asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" He growled when the piece he was trying to place wasn't fitting properly. "Why are you and Dei fighting so much?"

"He's being a brat that's why!" "Well, what happened? I've never seen you two act this before."

The red head bit his lip and tossed his utensils down angrily. Is must be more serious than she thought.

* * *

*Tobi rubbed the blonde's back still trying to get him to tell him what was going on. "Tobi can't help sempai if he doesn't tell him what happened." "It's none of your damn business so go away Tobi un!"

"Don't be mean sempai. Tobi only worried about you….he never seen you so miserable."

The artisan sniffed and gripped the pillow he was holding even tighter. "I don't want to talk about it un."

*Another two days passed and the artisans had yet to make up. Deidara crashed with Tobi and Olivia, not wanting to be in the same room as the red head.

Neither one spoke, went on a mission, or even sat at the table for their meals together.

Everyone was concerned but left them alone aside from Tobi and Olivia, who were fearing the worst they would never make up.

They sat glumly at the kitchen table. "I still can't get a word out of Sasori but from what info I did get, I can only assume he started it. He mumbled he was a fool quite a bit."

Tobi nodded with a sigh, "Tobi got the same impression because sempai didn't want to talk about it and muttered something about he didn't mean to."

"So, given the scenario; what do we do to bring them together?" "Tobi not sure, we tried almost everything, even tough love but that didn't even work."

Olivia smirked a little, "Maybe we should just aggravate them."

Tobi's eyes lit up and stared at her, "What?" "That's a perfect idea Olivee!" "You're not serious? I was just joking." "You see that's the beauty of it, they won't suspect that!"

She tapped her hand on the table and shrugged, "Got a point but what do we do pray tell?" They sat in deep thought until Tobi giggled like mad, beckoning her closer and whispered his idea into her ear.

"That's terrible….but I like it." "Want to try it Olivee?" "What do we have to lose?"

Knowing the artisans, they might kill them for it.

* * *

*An hour passed and the two matchmakers were in luck that their targets were actually both in the living room; sitting far away from each other mind you.

Tobi came in with a cd player and plugged it up. Sasori glanced up and asked, "What are you doing?" "Tobi want to do karaoke with Olivee."

Deidara snorted, "If that's the case I'm leaving un." Tobi rushed to the blonde and sat him back down, "But Tobi wants sempai to hear it! It's just one song." "I don't care un!"

Olivia came in and hooked up the microphones, "Come on, you two will love it." The red head cocked a brow, "Two?" "Yeah, we want you to listen too."

He put his book away, "I'm going to my room." The blonde glared at him but the woman pulled him back, "It's just one song and it won't even last two minutes! Please, you know how nervous I get when I sing in front of people so indulge me."

He sighed and returned to his seat, "Fine, but I'm still going to read my book." "Ok that's fine." Kakuzu didn't say a word, he had a feeling they were concocting something but even he had no clue what it was.

Kisame leaned against the doorframe, eager to see what they were plotting as well. Almost everyone in the apartment was there, maybe not in the same room but was eavesdropping.

Sasori and Deidara appeared to be the only ones who weren't aware since they were focused on avoiding each other's presence.

* * *

*The boy hit the play button and the music started:

Tobi: _There you see him. Sitting there across the way. He may have a lot to say but there's something about him~_

Sasori slowly looked up from his book with a confused expression.

Olivia: _And you don't know why, but you're dying to try you wanna, kiss your Dei._

The blonde scrunched up his face and gave them that 'what the hell' look.

Tobi: _Yes, you want him. Look at him you know you do._

Olivia: _It's possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him~_

Surprisingly both artisans glanced at each other but quickly looked away.

Both: _It don't take a word, not a single word go on and, kiss your Dei._

"Ok that's enough of that!" "Stop singing un!"

Tobi pointed at Sasori: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my, look at the boy too shy he ain't gonna, kiss his Dei._

"Enough I said!" Sasori tried to take the microphone away from the boy but he wouldn't stop.

Olivia fought with blonde and tried to continue: _Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't that sad, ain't it shame, too bad he gonna, miss his Dei._

Talk about an epic wrestling match but the red head managed to turn the music off. "I'll teach you to embarrass me!" "That was so stupid un!"

"Oh shut up and just kiss each other already!"

The stopped struggling and stared at Tobi. "You too are the ones being stupid!" Olivia nodded, "Go ahead and dump each other, we were just trying to help!"

Deidara stuttered, "W..What un?" Sasori looked at his lover and mumbled, "I didn't leave him!" "Really? You had us fooled!"

Sasori snorted and took his lover's arm, leading him into their room. Olivia and Tobi giggled, even Hidan smirked. "I can't fucking believe that crap worked!"

* * *

*The red head embraced his lover against the wall muttering, "I apologize Deidara." "D..Danna un?"

"Shut up and let me finish. I have no intentions on leaving you! I was just so damn furious that you used my puppet to test your bomb on and then said those things I shouldn't have!"

The blonde bit his lip and gently returned the hug, "It's ok Danna, really. You had every right to call me those things; I wasn't thinking clearly and should've known better un."

The brown orbs stared into the blue ones and he caressed his cheek, "Forgive me?" The blonde smirked a little and nodded, "Yeah, but I was worried you left me to be honest un."

The red head nuzzled his cheek and cooed, "Never."

Molding his lips softly on the blonde's, licking the lips ever so delicately to ask for entrance into the warm cavern he loved.

Being a puppet he shouldn't know the feeling, but ever since he created that jutsu to turn him human and feel the sensations from time to time…..he couldn't shake the feeling away.

Gaining dominance over his blonde, he slowly removed his shirt and then his own before gripping the soft skin.

Wrapping his arms around his lover's neck to deepen the kiss, the blonde let his lover carry him to the bed. Both removing the remainder of their garments off in a hurry to seek out the other's nakedness.

"Ah..Danna un!" Deidara shuddered from the soft bites to his neck, even more so when his erection was begin grinded into by his lover's length. "Mmmmm Dei, take over."

* * *

Those blue orbs grew wide, "Really? You actually want to un." Sasori gave him a chaste kiss and murmured, "Yes I do, punish me for hurting you."

Deidara eagerly flipped his lover over, growling with anticipation at the red head's naughtiness. But he wasn't complaining, not at all.

Licking and nibbling down his lover's chest, his used his talented palm to prepare the tight puckered hole whilst he focused his attention elsewhere.

The blonde took great pleasure in teasing the weeping length, nibbling on the tip and just taking enough into his mouth to pull back and blow cold air upon it.

Sasori must have loved it because he was already wriggling like an uke, moaning softly from both tongues torturing him. "Br…Brat!"

The artisan had taken the full length into his mouth, sucking rather harshly as the palm tongue wriggled inside the red head more violently, digging in deeper.

Sasori whimpered and bucked his hips up, trying to control the urge to come but it was too no avail. "Wait…stop….I'm going to…" The blonde just smirked on the length and kept going, even rougher if possible to make sure he did.

"Ahhhhh!" Not stopping the constant attack the blonde gulped down the salty liquid and sucked some more just to torture his lover a tad bit more. He loved hearing him sound so vulnerable, especially to himself.

Pulling back with a small pop, he withdrew his hand that caused the red head to whine at the loss. The blonde licked his lips, there his Danna was: all needy and flushed just for him, begging to be fucked.

"Oh Danna un." He entered slowly, easing inside since he knew his lover wasn't used to the feeling much. Sasori bit lip and groaned but gave no other signs for him to stop.

* * *

Once he was completely sheathed Sasori pulled his lover down with a purr, "Fuck me Dei." "Damn Danna, I love it when you talk like that un."

Pulling in and out slowly until the was sure the red head was ok, he went faster as his lover clung to his shoulders. "Ah..ah..ah..damn…."

Grinning lustfully the blonde lifted the legs onto his shoulders and thrusted harder. "AHHHH!" "That's it Danna! Let them know you're mine un!"

He hit that sweet spot repeatedly and harshly, making the red head moan like crazy while crying out occasionally. "Damn…br…brat….I'm gonna….."

Deidara leaned down and embraced his lover, thrusting for all it worth and locking mouths with the other. He too was on the edge.

A couple of more thrusts was all it took before the blonde released his seed, followed by the white mess that was spurted in between their chests.

Both panting heavily from their love making, the blonde weakly pulled out and rested on his side, facing Sasori.

The red head cupped his cheek and kissed him before whispering into his ear after tucking back the blonde locks.

Deidara smiled and nuzzled his neck, "And I you un."

*Tobi and Olivia giggled as they heard it all, including the others. "Tobi glad they made up." "Me too and all's well that ends well."

Only a few minutes went by before that theory was shot down.

"AGHH! TOBI! OLIVIA UN!"

The artisans came stomping into the living room with angry scowls. "Uh, what's wrong?" "Why is sempai mad?"

"You two are so dead un."

Sasori nodded, "We have that damn song stuck in our head now!"

**FINISH!**

**I still love this lol and we all know poor Tobi and Olivia are going to be punished XD**

**The song should be a given...I just altered it.**

**Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid :)**


End file.
